


Getting Lost (and found again)

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, because typing in capslock for Karkat is miserable and makes things look off, hiding in the vents, no quirks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[S] Karkat: Attempt to NOT royally fuck things up when breaking someone's heart.</p><p>Nepeta: Find someone who's willing to care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Lost (and found again)

“Look, Nepeta-” He’s at a loss for words for once, and you can tell this was hurting him somehow. That was Karkat. He cared so much it hurt. “Nepeta, I can’t, I’m so fucking sorry-“

You cut him off. “It’s fine, Terezi, right?”

“I…fuck. Yeah. I’m sorry, Nepeta.”

“It’s fine.” You fake a smile and hurry off. He’s already trying to follow, but you duck into the vents to avoid him.

It’s been long enough in this place that you know the vents like the back of your hand, but rationality never came easily under heartbreak. Somehow, you get turned around as you scramble blindly through the ventilation system.

“Woah there, Nepeta-” Gamzee? “Where the fuck are you going?”

He’s blocking the way forward, which opens into a larger space. He could easily turn around, but even you with your lithe frame would have some trouble.

“N-nowhere, Gamzee! I just got a little kit lost!” You giggle, and it sounds fake even to your ears.

“You really fuckin expect me to believe that shit, sis?” He backs into the main space, pulling you with him. The momentum’s strong enough (or maybe he wanted to) that you wind up in his lap.

“Gamzee!” He pats you on the head.

“Now tell me what’s motherfuckin making you get your wicked cry on.”

You take one look at him and start sobbing. He hugs you tight, rocking you back and forth. “Ain’t all about Karkat, sis. You don’t have to try and be something you’re not.” Gamzee smiles down at you and strokes your hair. “Never knew why you motherfuckin cut this. You’re already pretty, but it was a wicked _miracle_ when it was long.”


End file.
